A Mask
by deanchristopher
Summary: Harry Potter the perfect chess piece knows he is being manipulated and he wears a mask to hid from the wizarding world. But will this survive while the books are read out to the entire hall? Contains Bashing. All rights are to J.K.Rowling, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**A Mask… - Book One**

**Prologue **

It was midnight and Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Had-Too-Many-Hyphens the Slayer of Basilisks and some other titles that the sheep of the wizard population cooked up; was looking out to the Forbidden Forest from his view point in the North Tower. No matter how much he tried to keep out of Trouble, though being impossible for him. He sneered, what would his Friends think about him having a brain. The look on their faces as they realised that he knew they were paid to be his friends was almost enough for him to drop his mask of Idiocy and dunderheadness.

'Honestly,' he thought, 'what child goes into the wizard world and doesn't learn everything he can? Well, at least I am away from Uncle Vernon.' He shuddered. 'I'd better get back before that dick of a friend wakes, though knowing him he will awaken early just to pig out at breakfast. I mean who else eats nine servings of Bacon, eggs and toast just to have even more food in the Kitchens.'

Putting his water-like invisibility cloak on he descended the ancient, word stone stairs and made his way back to the common room. Climbing into bed he reflected on the day's events and wondered how much of a change the High Inquisitor would bring. His last thoughts were 'It won't affect my plans at all.' How very wrong he was.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Umbitch..er Umbridge was making plans to get that nasty little liar expelled. 'The Dark Lords body mistarously disappeared, there's no way he could use magic to restore himself to a 'Human' form,' she concluded. 'But I wish we could see the nasty little liers first four years then I could get him.' She cackled into the night until…<p>

"OW!" she yelped as she looked on the floor next to her where a package was laying innocently. She picked it up with one hand while massaging his head with the other. It was an innocent looking package and she opened it (she was curious as to how a package of books fell on his head out of nowhere after all). Inside the package, there were four books. After reading the title of the first book she almost dropped the whole package on her toes. Its title was **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**. But it was impossible – for as far as she knew, the only books that he, there was no misunderstanding of who **HE** was, was mentioned in where **Modern Magical History**, **The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts** and **Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**. Some of Rita Skita's finest work, she mused. Afterall she'd promised the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge to get some dirt concerning that idiotic boy, Harry Potter. That brat refused to believe that the Dark Lord was vanquished, dead!

He quickly skimmed over the titles of the other books and they all started with **his** name. Curious to know more, she went to open the first book and see what was written about **him**, but the book wouldn't open past the first page and the piece of parchment that was stuck on it. Instead of trying to force the pages of the book to open, he went to read what was written on the parchment.

Dear Under sectuary,

We have heard that you are having problems with a certain boy names Harry Potter. These books you have here are about his life, and they show the truth, behind his lies.

**I solemnly swear by my life and magic that everything in these books are the truth and the truth only and that they will show Harry Potter as the person he really is.**

When Professor Umbridge read these words, a silver smoke rose up from the words. She nodded approvingly. Oaths could be stated in writing as well as speech.

We recommend that you read these books in the Great Hall, where everyone can hear it but, bring Aurors, The Minster, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and several Unspeakables.

Yours sincerely, Some Friends.

Professor Umbridge smirked nastily. It was time everyone knew the truth about him. She swept off to the Great Hall to make her announcement.

Little did she know that it would be she who'd be in the wrong.

Harry Potter was lounging in the common room when Professor Umbridge's magically amplified voiced pierced the silence. "All students to travel to the Great Hall." And off they trooped to the hall. **(Wow wasn't that exciting?)**

"Hem-Hem." As every student assembled, Umbridge addressed them all.

"All classes will be stopped until we finish these books." She gestured to the 4 books beside her. "These books will reveal the truth about a certain liar, Harry Potter! I have proof from a written Oath that everything in these books are true! " She continued, ''These books are:

- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone  
>- Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets<br>- Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
>- Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire<p>

The Hall immediately descended into chatter, but Harry sat there physically relaxing. They'll know the truth, they'll know I'm hiding but also they'll know the truth about several interesting people. The Shit was about to hit the fan! However, Harry didn't really want everyone to know his secret thoughts, and his home life, so he was apprehensive at the same time. 'Well at least I won't be the only one out for their blood.''

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Harry.

"Well at least they'll all know the truth, mate." said Ron brightly.

"Hem-Hem." The annoying sound cut through the chatter. With a evil glare at Harry, Umbridge said, "Well lets begin…"


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**If I didn't say it before, ALL rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am only playing in her ball park.**

**Sorry I havent updated for a while. Its exam season and I still have more to do. This is part 1 of chapter 1. Electronic cookies if you can guess where it is set. But it isnt hard.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Mask… - Book One<strong>

**I - The Boy Who Lived**

Umbridge sneered viciously at Harry and started reading...

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

"Typical Potter," Snape sneered, "always looking for attention."

**Chapter One – The Boy Who Lived**

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Parkerwegstraßer, were proud to say that they were perfectly ****normal, **

'Normal,' sneered Harry, 'There is certainly nothing normal about those pathetic excuses for human beings. What with one of them being a walking, talking whale, another a nosy horse, and their pathetic pig of an offspring. That is actually abnormal, but no they can't have that in their perfect world.' Every one stared at him.

'Harry, that is certainly no way to treat your kind relatives after all they look after you every summer you should be grateful,' berated Hermione.

**thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

'Naturally,' Harry said glaring at the book; in a Snape like manor causing people to inch away from him.

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

'What's a drill?' One Pureblood asked.

'O, honestly what do you use the drill charm for it's the same thing.' Hermione stated 'It's a second year charm and…'

'They get it Hermione, you don't need to stick your nose in everything.' Ron said causing Hermione to glare at him before going back to her I'm-right-and-your-always-wrong attitude.

**He was a large man with hardly any neck,**

'What a lo-'

'vely fellow is'

'he available?' Said Gred and Feorge making people think that the pranks they do were because of a brain defect.

**although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

'Nothing's changed Turnley,' said Snape shocking Harry for a moment before he put his mask back in place.

**The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry and Blaise caught each other's eyes and turned away from each other to keep themselves from laughing. The idea of Dudley being small was the same as Dumbledork being sane or Draco being able to be cunning.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, **

"What!" A shocked Ravenclaw cried out. "But that's horrible!" Harry just shrugged. "And they were horrible people. It matches, you see."

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"James wasn't a good-for-nothing," McGonagall shouted suddenly feeling protective of her Lions with a scowl on her face. "He was an Auror, and a good one at that."

"Really?" Harry asked him. He didn't know much about his parents and this was the first time that anyone told him that his father had a job but then again what else could an arrogant Gryffindor do besides catch 'dark' wizards? He'd probably never heard of the term: know your enemy and therefore didn't even look at the 'dark arts'.

'But what did my Mother do?'' asked Harry

'She was an Unspeakable,' causing Harry to stare at her in shock. ''But wh-''

"Could we get back to reading?" ground Snape out.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street; imagian the attention they would get. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

Eyes narrowed "A child like what?" growled McGonagall. '' What does it means by that." Professor McGonagall demanded. Harry smiled easily, and lied professionally. "I was an active child always getting into trouble. I'm sure he just thought that I was going to stay like that the rest of my life." McGonagall nodded, ignoring Severus as he sniped "Typical Potter.'' She was slightly doubtful, but she could understand what Harry was saying.-

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie**

'Potter,' Draco Demanded, 'Why would he do that?'

'I Don't know why would anyone stand in front of a mirror for an hour checking for a spot when they are male?' Chided Harry.

'When my Father hears about this…' but he was drowned out by what he was saying when the doors banged open.

'Minster, welcome we are hearing about all the actions and thoughts of Potter from his first to his fourth year,' boasted Umbitch.

'Well done madam, we'll finally be able to get him once and for all.' He looked positively gleeful at the thought. Meanwhile, Harry looked at several people entering as well including several Unspeakables in their Assassins Creep Cloak and gave a knowing smirk that was returned.

'Sit down Minister, and Department Heads, we will all know the truth for ourselves soon enough.'

**for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," **

Harry suddenly felt the need to let out a guffaw. "Little?" he managed to get out when he calmed down a little. "I don't think 'little' is a word I'd use to describe Dudley." Privately he added 'Hopefully, I won't be able to describe him as living much longer either.'

**chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his Trabbi and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map. **

"Bet that's McGonagall," George said with a mischievous grin

"Why would you think that it's me, Weasley?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Well, I don't know," George floundered, "I just have this feeling."

"A galleon it isn't professor McGonagall," Fred suddenly announced.

''Two gallons it isn't,'' Dean said

''Two gallons it is,'' Ron said.

Hermione looked shocked, ''Do you even have two Gallons Ronald because if you don't it is not very fair to bet. In fact Gambling should be against the law as it goes against the 1879 free money agreement and..'

"If we could get back to the reading," Snape once again interrupted them.

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? **

"Stupid muggle." The Slytherins all muttered. Harry couldn't help but agree with them.

**It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. **

"Prepare to lose your money," George teased.

"As if," sniffled Fred in reply.

**As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said ****Parkerwegstraßer –** **no, ****looking** **at the sign; cats couldn't read maps ****or** **signs. **

'We now'

'Know your secret'

'Minnie, you'

'can't read maps'

'or signs,' sung Gred and Feorge.

'Messes Weasley,' ground McGonagall, 'I would suggest that you no longer use that word as it would be detrimental to your health. And we wouldn't want that would we?' She finished sweetly causing people to shudder at the Umbridge like voice.

**Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove his office, he thought of nothing except a order of drills he was hoping to get that day from the Party.**

'I can see were Potter gets his one Track mind from,' sneered Snape.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

'What's wrong with cloaks,' Padma asked, 'There're the latest fashion trend.' Many of the more fashion conscience pupils talked animatedly about this hot topic.

'Really,' sniped Harry, 'Fashion Trends last for 14 years. Talk about innovation.'

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes –**

'Gerd can you imagine them seeing a colour blind headmaster walking down Privet Drive?'

'I don't know Feorge, but it may be better seing a colour blind goat instead.'

**the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. **

"Weirdos!" Draco shouted. "We're the weirdos? Then what are you, muggle?" Harry of course agreed, but he was not going to say anything it was much more fun laughing at his lack of Decorum.

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! **

"The nerve of him!" Blaise gasped, getting funny looks from the rest of the Slytherins.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it.-**

'Naturally, it's not like my Patents were brutally murdered and betrayed, leaving me an orphan before which being Crucioed into oblivion.' Harry said in a perfectly neutral tone getting pitying looks from all the hall. He sneered, 'not even the House of the cunning can see through my mask and they are intelligent?

"Oh, Harry." Hermione lectured, 'You should have told us; I mean how are you supposed to work through your feelings without …'

He ignored them all. His parents were dead, had been that way for a while now, and he had gotten over it. The whole pity thing was getting slightly out of hand.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings Fabrik parking lot, his mind back on drills.-**

"Aargh!" Ron groaned. "Drills again!"

"One-tracked mind, that one," McGonagall murmured.

"You have no idea," said Harry before he could realize just to whom he was replying and blushed when everyone either sniggered or twinkled or chuckled at him. Well, everyone but Snape and Umbridge. Snape scowled, and Umbridge just … croaked. Weird.


End file.
